Daily Life of the Confraternita di Assassini
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: Just a series of drabbles based on the daily life of the Brotherhood of Assassins based in Renaissance, Italy. There WILL BE some Ezio/Leo and OC recruits but it won't focus on them. More their discoveries about their Mentore and his Artist. Rated for some possible swearing, likely in Italian.


A Hasty Escape

Disclaimer-I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise or anything relating to it. If I did, I'd be rich and creating little alternate universe games for the slash fic public so they can play the game with lovely slashy overtones instead of subtext.

Author's note-This idea came to me while I was playing Brotherhood, trying to reach the Cloaca Maxima shrine because I just kept getting pissed off and trying over and over again, but I didn't want to look up the walkthrough for help. My little _assassin_i kept finishing their missions until all of them were available and I just imagined them standing around the area, watching their amazing _Mentore_ just failing at this dumb jump and not knowing if they should offer help or something.

So here's the daily life of the _Confraternita di Assassini _while they stalk their lovely _Mentore _and Leonardo (all the names are names of assassin recruits I ended up with in my game)

This will be a series, so look out for more.

**_AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC -AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-A C-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-_**

"Annetta! What are you doing?! _Il_ _Mentore_ will scold you for climbing all over the _villa_!" Filippo called from the ground while one of his fellow assassins-in-training climbed to the top of the Monterrigioni villa, scrambling for a decent grip when her foot slipped.

"You can see the whole village from the roof and _il_ _Mentore_ is always climbing around up here. It will be fine," the brunette woman said, finally managing to make it to the roof before looking down at the other man, a few of their brothers and sisters coming up behind him to observe the argument.

"We have combat training in an hour. I don't think _Signor_ Auditore will let you off if you fall and break something. Likely your head," Ercole called up with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you take me for, a _reclute_? I am perfectly steady on my feet, thank you," Annetta replied before going completely silent, cocking her head to the side a little, attempting to hear something a little better. She waved her hand at the group below, motioning for them to come up onto the roof, a finger over her lips to signal them to be as silent as possible.

The others, not ones for missing out on something interesting, climbed up after her while she tiptoed, then finally crawled over to the other side of the roof, perching on the edge but making sure nothing of hers was visible from the balcony underneath them.

"You have to stop being so reckless, Ezio. I know you're _il_ _Mentore_, commander of the _Confraternita di Assassini_ and all that but that doesn't mean you aren't human. You still bleed and hurt and no matter how dark you make your robes, I will still notice the blood stains," Leonardo da Vinci chided from, what the other assassin's concluded, was his room. Although they couldn't see him from their spot on the roof, they could all picture that disapproving look he got on his face when he found out Ezio had done something over-the-top dangerous.

"It is only a scratch, Leonardo," Ezio replied, his tone attempting to comfort the other man rather than make excuses.

"'Scratches' do not require nineteen stitches, nor do they make you bleed enough to collapse on my floor and almost faint," Leonardo snapped in reply. The trainee assassins looked at each other with shared expressions of surprise. Leonardo was never angry enough to snap, at least in front of them or anyone else for that matter. He always seemed so mild-mannered, always smiling and polite regardless of who he spoke to.

What they didn't see was the way his hands shook a little as he finished wrapping the bandages around Ezio's waist, covering the large gash in his side that Ezio neglected to stitch himself because he couldn't reach it properly.

"I'm sorry, _il mio amico_," Ezio said quietly, the group on the roof thinking that it was because Ezio was ashamed of having to say he was sorry, but truthfully it was because he and Leonardo were seated close enough together that he barely needed to whisper in order for the other man to hear him. "It was poor judgement on my part letting myself get injured like that in the first place, as well as not seeing a _dottore_ right away," Ezio admitted.

"How did you get yourself so badly hurt?" Leonardo asked and the group on the roof listened intently, wondering themselves what horrible monster of a man managed to hurt their master.

"It was…There were some men. They came to Monteriggioni because they heard you were here. They were hired by an ex-patron of yours. The one with the…less-than-stunning daughter you painted a portrait of. She seemed to…disapprove of her visage when captured on canvass enough that her father sent men to harm you. One was lucky enough to catch me in the side while I was dispatching one of his colleagues," Ezio muttered, both embarrassed of being caught off guard like that and having to tell Leonardo something that he had fully intended on letting the artist be blissfully ignorant of. But he knew he couldn't lie right to Leonardo's face. Omission was one thing, lying to him was another.

"She did seem incredibly deluded and less than stable. I suppose her father might have been the same. Ezio, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I knew I shouldn't have accepted his request," Leonardo said.

"It's fine. Anything to protect you, Leonardo," Ezio said before there was a strange silence. It stretched on and on but the lack of footsteps told the group neither man had left the room or even moved from where they had been the entire time, wherever that was in the room.

Annetta shifted a little when Augusto accidentally poked her in the side with his elbow in an effort to get a little more comfortable, but the woman's foot slipped and she found herself tumbling the roof, managing to get a grip on the edge before she fell, but it left her in perfect view of those inside the room.

It took a second too long for Ezio to realise one of his trainees was dangling off the edge of the roof, his eyes having been closed at that moment and was focused intently on what he and Leonardo were doing. Annetta's jaw dropped as she watched Ezio and Leonardo pull away from each other, cheeks flushed, a hand in Leonardo's hair and two arms wrapped around Ezio's neck to hold him closer.

"_S-Salute Mentore_. Just…Just dropping in," Annetta stuttered with a nervous smile before she was pulled up by Filippo and the group scrambled to leap off of the other side of the roof, landing in the pile of hay left there for training purposes, not really for making a hasty escape after having caught your master with his tongue down his best friend's throat.


End file.
